Love Can't Care
by lizzytizzy
Summary: A quick HHr one shot. Takes place three years after HBP ends. Hermionie tries to convince Harry, much to his dismay, that she needs him and doesn't care about the danger.


_**AN: Another one-shot by yours truly, this one inspired by " The Right Kind Of Wrong". The lyrics aren't mine, nor are the characters. I hope you like it, please read my other work and review... ENJOY**_

_Know all about, yeah, bout your reputation __  
__And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation. __  
__But I can't help it if I'm helpless __  
__Every time that I'm where you are._

"Hermione...you know that I can't be with you," whispered Harry.

Hermione sighed as she looked out the window at the dreary clouds pouring rain down onto a grim London street. She had been through this too many times already. "No Harry, I don't know it. I understand your need to be so damn noble... but Harry, I. Do. Not. care. I'm a big girl Harry; I can take care of myself."

Harry ran his fingers through his already messed up hair, why didn't she understand, he couldn't bare to lose her. He needed to protect her. He, more then anyone wished they could be together, but it was simply impossible. "Hermione please, I love you, if you get hurt... it's my fault you've already been hurt so much. I cannot let you be hurt again."

Hermione looked up at Harry and a smile escaped her lips. She chuckled, "You don't get it do you Harry? By leaving me here, by not being with me, you're hurting me more then Voldermort ever could!" Harry could tell she was getting upset, "If you really only cared for my happiness then you'd stay with me. In our first year at Hogwarts you gave me the option to go back, and now I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you three years ago. I've had plenty of time to go back. I'm with you forever Harry." After saying this Hermione reached up and kissed him. Harry smiled and deepened the kiss. For a moment, however short it was, he forgot all about leaving her, the concept of not spending every minute with her was a distant memory.

The single moment of happiness would be short lived. The realization of reality hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He pulled away from a hurt looking Hermione. "No," he gasped, "No, we can't. You don't want me Hermione, you've read the papers! People are practically taking bets on when I'll die, just standing in the same room as me is a –"

"A risk? Harry, I'm a muggleborn. I'm part of the Order, it's too late Harry, I'm already a target, and it has nothing to do with you. I feel safe with you Harry…I need you… we need each other…" Hermione grabbed his hands, gasping for breathes between the sobs trying to find the words to convince him to stay.

It took every strength of will Harry had not to grab Hermione's shaking body and hold it in his arms, but he couldn't. He released his hands from hers and stepped away, "Find someone else Hermione, please, find someone who isn't going to leave and break your heart. Find someone to promise you they'll never leave you. I can't promise that Hermione, I can't, and I don't deserve you. You deserve better then me, you deserve someone to grow old with, you deserve someone who won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have. I'd rather have you hate me then have you heartbroken over me." Harry closed his eyes, unable to look at her as he spoke these last words, "And… that's why I can't be with you, why I won't be with you, why I refuse you love you, and why I'm leaving you." Harry paused, not quite believing what he had just said before bowing his head and walking out of the door.

Hermione stood, rooted in spot as Harry walked out the door and there she would remain for several minutes after he left with tears streaming down her face. She was too shocked to move, too shocked to think. The reality of what Harry just did slowly washed over her. She still couldn't quite believe it. Could he really mean it? Had he just refused to love her? Hermione let out an agonizing scream. Why didn't he understand? She wanted to help. She wanted to be with him. He needed her, as much as he had improved these last few years he was still helpless in some aspects. Harry might not want to admit it, but he needed help, especially hers. She wasn't stupid. Of course she knew the risks associated with loving him. Everyone knew the risks; did he really think she hadn't already been warned? Everyone told her not to fall in love with him, but it was too late, she had loved him for longer then she knew, and she never would stop loving every inch of him. She knew that his stupid nobility would never go away, and that was one of the things she loved about him. Hermione sighed, it figured. Everything she loved most about him was also why he wouldn't let her be with him.

Hermione wiped her tears away. She was going to find him, and this time he was going to listen. He had to know that she didn't care, and that separating would only hurt the both of them. Hermione ran downstairs and threw open the door, sending a very surprised and rain soaked Harry onto the floor. She helped him up and said, "Harry, there's something you need to understand. I don't care -"  
"About me?" Harry interrupted, "Because in that case..."  
"About being hurt, you idiot." Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him.  
Harry pulled away and chuckled, "I know, and I'm sorry -"  
Hermione smiled and pulled him back into the kiss, "I know".

As the happy couple closed the door to the growing storm pounding on the walls and pulled each other inside they forgot all about who had to do what and what problems they would still have to face, because whatever they were, they would face them together.

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do; __  
__shouldn't wanna spend my time with you. __  
__I should try to be strong,_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong. __  
_


End file.
